1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to rotor blades, and more specifically, to a rotor blade having an adjustable anhedral rotor tip.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotor blades for helicopters are well known in the art and are necessary to create flight. Conventional helicopters generally use a single static rotor blade having a non-pivoting wing blade tip. In some embodiments, conventional rotor blades incorporate advanced tip shapes and/or anhedral angles, but are fixed in structure.
It should be understood that the conventional static rotor blades are limited in use. For example, the general contouring of the rotor blade are tailored to a specific flight regime and are not optimally tuned outside the designed envelope.
Although the foregoing developments in the field of rotor blades represent great strides, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.